Blind Love
by TitansRule
Summary: Set after 2x01. A certain homicide detective sends a frustrated email to Jersey PD that winds up in the inbox of a certain overheated officer and sparks an interesting relationship. CH 6 - Don and Jess can't get enough of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: Mentions of **_**Summer in the City.**_

**Note: I don't know if NYPD uniforms include skirts or not, but, for the purposes of this fic, they do.**

* * *

Chapter One

It had been a long, hot day in Jersey City and Officer Jessica Angell was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

There was no air in the bullpen and she'd roast alive before she risked using the showers in the locker-room. Her uniform clung to her like a second skin and she pulled her hair up into a twist to keep it off the back of her neck, leaving behind several strands that remained plastered in place.

To top it off, she'd yet to go out on the beat today, so she hadn't even had a reprieve from the hell she was currently trapped in, strengthening her believe that her captain had it in for her.

A soft beep came from her computer and she opened her inbox to see that the message had been forwarded from the central system; it had been sent to the department as a whole, not her personally.

She opened it anyway, knowing that no one else would bother.

_To: Anyone who can be bothered to read this over at NJPD.  
__From: A very pissed off homicide detective  
__RE: Am I the only sane person left on this planet?_

_Message:_

_Right, kiddies, I'm gonna try this one last time, because if I have to start making phone calls, no one's gonna be happy, least of all me, because it's 103 in this city today and everyone's gone crazy enough without me needing to waste my time and yours repeating a request made TEN DAYS ago._

_Pauline Stockburn was shot dead in Central Park two weeks ago and DNA at the crime scene had a case-to-case hit with one of yours, reference #238._

_So, in the spirit of inter-state cooperation, would you please send the details as soon as possible?_

_Detective Don Flack (Jr)._

Though her sympathies lay with the detective, Jess couldn't help sniggering before picking up the phone.

* * *

Detective Don Flack (Jr) was currently contemplating beating his head against the nearest wall. He was sure it would cause less pain and irritation than the heat did, especially heat combined with a city full of nut-jobs.

A soft noise from his computer made him groan, sure that whatever it was would make more work for him.

But the message he opened made him grin appreciatively.

_To: Detective Don Flack (Jr).  
__From: An overheated Jersey City uniform officer.  
__RE: I ask myself that every day._

_Message:_

_In the spirit of inter-state cooperation, would you please direct your attention to the attachment and I can assure you that the physical evidence will arrive forthwith._

_I would also like to point out, Detective, that it is 104 over here and I am stuck in a uniform while you can wear what you want._

_Try and aim some of that frustration at the crazies you're dealing with and you might have better luck._

_Officer Jessica Angell_

_

* * *

To: Officer Angell.  
__From: Detective Flack.  
__RE: Thank me later._

_Message:_

_This is me resisting the urge to give you the 'angels falling from heaven' line._

_Listen, our female officers are using this cutting edge technology to keep cool in the summer; they're called skirts._

_And I'm sorry you had to deal with my rant earlier; it's been a pretty bad day. Thanks for coming through anyway; I owe you one._

_Don Flack_

_

* * *

To: Don Flack.  
__From: Officer Angell.  
__RE: Brave women._

_Message:_

_Wait, the women you work with actually feel comfortable wearing skirts to work? Any chance of a transfer?_

_Seriously, I have enough trouble making my colleagues respect me as a cop without wearing a skirt and reminding them that, yes, I am a woman._

_And you don't owe me anything. Unless you can somehow convince my father that I can do this job and that I'm not a waste of space just for being born female …_

_Bitter? Me? No, of course not._

_Jessica Angell_

* * *

There had been no reply to her last email, but Jess hadn't been expecting one; that he had replied at all had surprised her. She didn't need to run his name to know who he was; their fathers had worked together briefly and Cliff Angell had nothing but good to say about Donald Flack Sr., aside from when he was complaining that none of _his_ boys ever followed in his footsteps.

She got home that evening to a dark apartment that was only slightly cooler than the precinct. After taking a cold shower, she changed into a thin cotton nightdress (practicality over sexy, she reasoned; it wasn't like anyone was going to see her in it) and settled down on her couch with a book.

Her phone rang and she groaned, retrieving it from her pocket. "Angell?"

It kept ringing and she shook her head, making a mental note to change her ring-tone as she found her home phone and answered that instead. "Hello?"

"_Hi. Officer Angell?"_

"Yes …" Jess answered slowly.

He chuckled. _"Oh good. I kinda went through some underground channels to get this number and I wasn't sure it was right or not. Figured I'd call in person and tell you that you can do this job."_

Jess sat down again. "Detective Flack?"

"_Don." _He corrected. _"It's okay that I called, right?"_

Jess felt a smile cross her face. "Yeah, of course. I was just a bit surprised. Although I think I said it was my father who had the problem."

"_You did." _Don agreed. _"But finding his number's like breaking into Fort freakin' Knox, whereas yours was relatively easy to get hold of."_

"I see." Jess leaned back, wondering vaguely why it was so easy chatting with someone she'd never met or talked to before. "And you went through all this trouble just to tell me I can do this job … and you'd know this how?"

"_Well, if I'm honest, it's also because you seem to be the only other cop I've come across with an ounce of sanity left." _Don admitted. _"And I may have checked your service file; you wanna tell me why you're still a uni with your record?"_

"Captain hates me." Jess frowned in confusion. "And what record? I get stuck with the grunt work round here."

"_You must be pretty damn amazing at your job then." _Don stated. _"Because you're top of the promotion ladder."_

Jess's jaw dropped and she was silent for a few minutes.

"_Jessica?"_

"Jess." She corrected absently. "Exactly how much do you know about me?"

"_Aside from that?"_ Don asked. _"Your father was a detective sergeant at Jersey PD; your mother was a stay-at-home mom. You've got four brothers, between eleven and two years older than you. You're 23 years old; graduated the Academy in 2002, top of your class …"_

"Alright." Jess interrupted. "What _don't_ you know about me?"

"_I don't know whether you're creeped out by this or not." _Don admitted. _"And I've got no idea what you look like. You're either a vampire or the least camera-friendly person in the world."_

Jess sniggered. "Well, I can see my reflection, so I'm obviously not a vampire; you're telling me you haven't even found a service photo? And I'm not creeped out; just at a slight disadvantage."

"_Oh, I could find a service photo."_ Don told her, his grin evident in his voice. _"But I like a bit of mystery in my life; that's why I became a cop in the first place. That is, if you don't mind if I keep calling you."_

Jess smiled. "I don't mind at all. Just be warned that by your next call, we'll be on even footing."

Don chuckled. _"I don't doubt that."_

"So, Detective," Jess hooked her legs over the arm rest, lying back on the couch, "is New York as crazy as they say it is."

"_You have no idea." _Don informed her.

"I know." Jess grinned. "That's why I asked."

"_We got on scene today; this guy had fallen from the Empire State Building …" _Don began.

Jess listened in interest and amusement as he told her the twists and turns the case had taken. She'd never been one for cyber or phone relationships; she'd seen too many victims who had met their killers online, only to find out that they weren't who they said they were.

But this was different; she knew Don Flack was a cop and, besides, it was just conversation. It wasn't going to become any more than that.

Was it?

**

* * *

AN: I'm going away for a week without internet and not even a ghost of a chance of Wi-Fi, so this won't be updated for a while. Just wanted to get the first chapter up now. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY. I do own Officer Barbara Mitchell and Officer Anne Sullivan.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: **_**Jamalot**_**, but only briefly.**

* * *

Chapter Two

It had been four months since Don had first called her, but it hadn't been a one-time event.

In fact, Jess felt closer to him than anyone else in her life, which concerned her slightly, as she'd begun noticing that her heart raced when the phone rang.

Sometimes, she wondered if she was falling for him, but then she reminded herself that she didn't even know what he looked like.

Then he'd call again and she'd realise it didn't matter, and force herself to remember that he outranked her by a mile and would never be interested in her like that.

It was a nice thought though, and it kept her warm at night as summer turned to winter and the heating in her building gave out.

Their conversations were mostly case-related, although they would occasionally end up on tangents that lasted for hours.

To start with, they only talked about closed cases, then, slowly, they began mentioning cases that were still ongoing.

At first, he would offer her advice and input, but one day, after about two months, he was telling her about a murder at a roller derby.

"_She's the only member of the team who didn't have a trace of the drug in her, she restocked the shampoo and she's claiming she didn't do it." _He'd sighed. _"What do you think?"_

Jess had started. "What?"

"_Come on, Jess; I can practically hear your mind spinning. Do you think she's lying?"_

"What did you say she did?" Jess asked.

"_Security guard." _Don answered.

Jess sniggered. "No, in the team."

"_Oh, she's the reserve." _Don told her.

"Well, if she wasn't skating then she'd have no need to use the showers, would she?" Jess had asked sensibly.

As a female uni, Jess wasn't used to detectives – especially male detectives – wanting her input before; she should have known Don was different. On the odd occasion they did disagree, there was always a friendly debate instead of him pulling rank.

She'd told him things she'd never told anyone, things she'd never dreamed of telling anyone else, and he'd done likewise.

He was, in effect, her best friend.

One morning in January, Jess was standing at her locker, checking her weapon.

"Hey, Angell." Officer Barbara Mitchell greeted. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Him?" Jess asked, with as much interest as she could muster.

Blonde hair, big breasts and unashamed to use them, Babs was all she despised in female cops, though she was nice enough to Jess. It was girls like her who made life difficult for women like Jess.

"Detective Flack." Babs whispered.

Now Jess looked up. "He's not one of ours. Jr. or Sr.?"

Babs raised an eyebrow. "Jr. You know him?"

"Dad knew his father." Jess closed her locker. "And we corresponded briefly a few months ago when he asked for a case file. Never met in person. Why?"

Babs smirked at her. "Come on." She took Jess's arm and steered her into the bullpen, where the only other female officer, Anne Sullivan, was standing.

Anne was the opposite of Babs in every way; dark hair, dark eyes, slightly overweight, and, if Jess was being honest, completely unattractive. Jess viewed herself – appearance-wise – as a healthy balance between the two.

But today her attention was fixed on the man talking to the captain, the man who, unbeknownst to her colleagues, she'd been steadily falling for over the last six months now, had sat on the phone with her for hours on end.

And _dammit_ he was hot.

No wonder Babs was so upbeat; she could gladly stand there for hours, just looking at him, beat any art gallery.

Of course, she'd been hoping he was good-looking, given how she'd been feeling, but she could never, in a million years, imagine the man standing before her.

The captain gestured in their direction and he glanced over and Jess's breath caught as blue eyes met hers briefly, searing through to her core.

She fought to keep her face impassively curious, not wanting to give away the fact that she was the officer he'd been talking to.

That was the last thing she needed.

Not now, when she was standing next to Babs, who, compared to her, could have been likened to Helen of Troy, especially with the bright smile she had on her face at that moment.

Not now, when she admitted to herself that men like that didn't sweep girls like her off their feet.

Not now she knew she was in love with him.

* * *

That evening, a knock came.

Not expecting anyone, and exhausted from avoiding Flack all day, Jess didn't bother getting up from her couch. "Who is it?"

"I think you know."

The familiar voice had her on her feet in a second. "Don?"

"Who else?" He asked. "Don't open the door yet; I wanna talk to you."

Curiosity peaked, Jess approached the door, her hand resting on the knob. "What about?"

Don cleared his throat. "First of all, I resisted the urge to ask someone today, so you've got the upper-hand this time. I can only guess what you look like. Captain Browning mentioned your name, but there were three female officers he pointed at so … that's why I'm doing this through the door."

"What?" Jess asked.

"When I called you that first evening …" Don sighed. "I don't know what I was looking for, I guess. Someone to talk to that wasn't crazy; that hadn't seen that climber's brain splattered across the sidewalk; didn't have to deal with a best friend who was slowly sabotaging her career … But I wasn't looking for a girlfriend or a relationship or … whatever _this_ is. I mean, I haven't dated since that day."

"Me neither." Jess agreed softly, her heart thudding so loud she was sure he could hear it.

Don sighed again and there was a soft noise she imagined was his head gently landing on her door. "I never expected to fall in love with you." He whispered.

Even through the door, Jess heard him. She was lost for a response for a moment, then she said the only thing she could think of. "You don't even know what I look like."

"I'm reasonably sure I guessed right." Don told her.

"I'm not the most attractive of the three women you saw." Jess warned. "How did you guess?"

"Something in your eyes." Don answered hesitantly. "Though that might have been wishful thinking. Besides it doesn't matter what you look like. I fell in love with _you_."

"I love you too." Jess whispered, paying no attention to the storm that had started up outside.

"You wanna open the door now then, sweetheart?" Don prompted, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, Jess opened the door, seeing surprise flicker in his eyes and her heart dropped slightly.

"I _was_ right." He commented, stepping inside.

"You said you were reasonably sure." Jess reminded him, now confused.

"And you said you weren't the most attractive of the three." Don shot back, cupping her face gently. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, let alone today."

Jess felt her face heat up and she averted her gaze. "That's not true."

"Hey." Don drew her gaze back to him. "I don't lie to women about things like that. You're stunning." He hesitated. "It's alright if I kiss you, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Jess slipped a hand behind his head and pulled his mouth down to hers. She felt him smile against her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him.

Jess allowed herself to get lost in the embrace for a few minutes before she forced common sense to return, pushing on his shoulders to break away. "Hang on." She murmured breathlessly. "Let's not forget that you outrank me."

Equally affected, Don didn't release her. "And?"

"And?" Jess repeated. "And it's hard enough doing what I do without …"

"Relax." Don soothed. "So we don't tell anyone. It's not going to affect us personally. Is it?"

Jess averted her gaze. "I don't want it to, but …"

"Jess." Don kissed her forehead. "I want this, alright? If you think I'm going to give up being with a smart, beautiful, sexy woman who I'm crazy about and who obviously feels the same way, just because I outrank her at work, then you're outta your mind."

"You're Mr. Charming today, aren't you?" Jess retorted.

Don grinned. "What can I say; it's one of my more endearing personality traits."

Jess sniggered. "That's one way of putting it."

Don sighed. "My point, Jess, is that I've made it abundantly clear that I think you're a good cop and promotion's way overdue. All that matters here is how the two of us feel about it and each other. Now I love you."

"I love you too." Jess sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess I've just spent too much time with the guys at work."

Don kissed her softly. "One day …" he whispered – not for the first time; she had often mentioned the struggles she faced and he had always responded the same way. "One day, they're all gonna realise what complete idiots they are."

His mouth landed on hers again; this time his kiss was more desperate as they stumbled back towards the couch.

The backs of her knees collided with it and he landed heavily on top of her. They both chuckled as he shifted to take the brunt of his weight off her.

"I was aiming for the wall." He murmured, pressing a kiss into the hollow of her throat.

"This is more comfortable." Jess wove her fingers into his hair, unable to stop the light moan that escaped her as he hit a sensitive spot.

Reluctantly, she pushed at his shoulders again, needing, but not really wanting, to put a stop to their activities before they got too out of hand.

"Don …" She murmured. "I …"

Don lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbows. "You wanna take it slow?"

Jess sighed. "I don't know what I want."

Moving off her, Don pulled her onto his lap instead, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Talk it out." He suggested.

Jess leaned against him. "Realistically, how often are we gonna see each other?"

"Not very." Don admitted in a low voice. "But I want to try this."

Jess lifted her head, hearing the slight rejection in his voice. "So do I." She cupped his face and kissed him softly. "I want this, Don; I do." She sighed. "I'm torn. There's one voice in my head telling me to shut up and just go with it, because I don't know when I'm gonna see you next … that case is closed, right?"

Don nodded. "I go back to New York tomorrow. Should've been tonight, but I wanted to see you." He pulled her closer, one hand absently tracing circles on her thigh.

Jess felt a shiver go through her. She'd changed from her uniform into jeans and a sweatshirt when she got home, and her jeans were quite thick, but his touch still burned through her. "I need to take things slowly."

"Then we'll take them slowly." Don stated simply. "We don't have to rush this, Jess. We can still talk on the phone or email … I can think of a few ways the conversation topics can change."

Jess giggled. "You planning on calling and asking what underwear I'm wearing?"

"Maybe." Don grinned. "Would you be alright with that?"

She could hear the hesitation in his voice, even though he tried to hide it. "I don't mind." She assured him with a grin. "I could tell you now, if you wanted."

Don groaned and rested his head against hers. "Only if you plan on showing me, Jess; my self-control's not _that_ good."

Jess laughed out loud. "Fair enough. I've got no problems with phone sex if that's what you're asking."

"Good." Don nuzzled her neck, placing another kiss there before sighing deeply. "It's getting late. Do you want me to leave?"

_NO! _Her mind screamed. Even if they weren't going to have sex – and she trusted him to respect her wishes on that point – she wanted him to stay with her as long as he could. She could sense the reluctance in his voice, knew he wanted to stay as much as she wanted him to, and Jess looked towards the window, hoping for an excuse to give the annoying rational voice in her head that sounded uncannily like her mother, telling her it was a bad idea.

The snow swirling outside the window was a perfect scapegoat and she smiled up at him innocently. "But baby it's cold outside."

Don followed her gaze and chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Is that an invitation to stay?"

Jess nodded into his shoulder. "I don't want to say goodbye yet." She admitted quietly.

"Then we won't." Don said simply.

And they didn't.

**

* * *

AN: Originally, I was gonna do a load of chapters with emails back and forth on his different cases, but I'm basically redoing Season 2 with Impossible any way and, frankly, I cba to do it twice. So, instead, I'm going to focus on their relationship rather than the cases and up the rating for the rest of this fic *wink*. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: None.**

**Warning: If you didn't catch the rating change, we're in M territory now.**

* * *

Chapter Three

It wasn't often Jess went straight to her computer when she got home, but that morning had made it a priority.

She'd been sitting at her desk when she'd gotten a new email from Don, which wasn't unusual, but this was different to the others and she'd stopped after a few lines, deciding it was best to wait until she was home to read it.

_To: A beautiful angel._

_From: An extremely frustrated detective._

_RE: Missing you._

_Hey, beautiful._

_I can't stop thinking about you. I know, I usually ease into that bit, but I can't seem to muster up the words to do that._

_I've spent the last month dreaming about you every night and, believe me, baby, I don't have a problem with that, but for the last couple days I've woken up before I finish, but not before you do._

_So I have deal with hearing you scream my name all day and I can't do a damn thing about it, 'cause I got a double homicide to deal with. I've been gettin' some damn strange looks._

_I want you. Badly._

_You've stopped reading, haven't you? Probably waited until you got home._

_I'm not sure if I want to be right or not. You're probably blushing right now as well and you're even more beautiful when you do that._

_If you're at work, every guy who's not blind can see that and know that I'm the luckiest guy in the damn universe._

_But I'm possessive, Jessica, and I probably should have warned you earlier: I don't share._

_No, I'm hoping you're already home by now._

_If not, close this and wait until you are._

_Alright, you home now? Good._

_You're sitting at your computer, reading this, probably still in uniform._

_Have I told you how sexy that looks on you?_

_That was what last night's dream was based around, by the way. I was at my desk, the precinct was empty and you walked in, in full uniform, 'cept you were wearin' a skirt, and I know you never do that. You leaned over the desk and told me I was workin' too hard, in this voice that was so sexy, I swear it got me hard in a second._

_I told you I had to work hard, to close this case, but you didn't move. You just smirked at me._

_So I'm sittin' there, and I got this perfect view, straight down your shirt, and I'm thinkin' I'm not seriously gonna pass this up, am I?_

_So, as you pulled away, I took holda your wrists and I told you not to move. And then …_

_Shit, Jess, I'm gettin' hard again just thinkin' about it._

_Tell you what: I wanna hear your reaction to this, not just imagine it._

_So call me when you've read this._

_Don._

_PS. If I've gone too far, just reply on here._

Jess sat there for a few seconds after finishing, trying to catch her breath. _Gone too far._ She thought with a suppressed snort. _Didn't go far enough, more like it._

She could only imagine what had happened in his dream, but that in itself was enough to cause her panties to dampen and she let out a low moan as her hand brushed against the front of her uniform.

Standing on shaky legs, she grabbed her phone and made her way into her bedroom. She let her hair down and took her uniform off, hanging it up, before making herself comfortable on her bed and dialling his number.

"_Hello?"_

"I want to hear more." Jess murmured.

There was what sounded like a relieved sigh on the other end. _"I was a little worried I'd gone too far."_

Jess grinned. "Well, stop worrying and start talking, Detective. You have no idea how much that message got to me."

"_Yeah?" _His voice was low and sent shivers through her. _"Example?"_

"My legs are shaking." Jess murmured. "And I'm breathless."

"_That all?" _Don asked. _"I was hoping for a little more than that."_

"Like what?" Jess responded, still smiling.

"_What are you wearing right now?"_

The change in conversation didn't surprise her; they'd had conversations like this over the last month and she'd gotten used to being uncharacteristically candid with him on this point. Of course normally, he'd take a moment to commit it to memory and then they'd get on with the conversation.

Hopefully, that wasn't what was about to happen.

"White." She answered softly. "Lacy. Demi-cut. Nothing else."

She heard his breath hitch slightly. _"Alright, well, let's try something; see how worked up that email really got you. Take your left hand, slip it inside your panties and tell me how wet you are."_

Jess bit her lip, not used to being this turned on by a demanding man. Normally, she insisted on being the one in charge, but she was too far gone to care.

Running her hand down her body, she did as she was told, slipping a finger inside her, eliciting another moan. "Very." She managed to whisper. "Very wet."

"_Good." _Don murmured. _"You wanna hear the rest of that dream now?"_

"Oh, God, yes." Jess didn't remove her hand, stroking her clit softly. "I believe you'd just told me not to move."

"_Right, so you're bent over my desk at work, wearing your uniform, with a skirt – you've got stunning legs, you know."_

"You've never seen me in a skirt." Jess pointed out with a grin.

"_I know. It's on my list of things I want to do with you."_

"I wanna hear that later." Jess told him. "But go on."

"_I stand up and round my desk so I'm standing behind you and your ass looks so good I just have to put my hands on it. I push your skirt up so it's around your waist and your panties are soaked through, so I tug 'em off and drop to my knees behind you. You taste fuckin' incredible."  
_

Jess let out another groan, as her movements sped up slightly. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't had dreams like that herself, but she'd never thought _he'd_ fantasize about doing that.

"_I could stay there for hours." _He continued huskily. _"But it's not the most comfortable position so I swear to make it up to you later and stand up, pulling my clothes off."_

_That_ was a welcome visual. In the short time they had together before he had to return to New York, their clothes had stayed on, but her hands had wandered enough to know that there was one _hell _of a body under that shirt.

"Then what?" She asked quietly, realising he'd stopped talking.

"_I woke up." _Don finished.

Jess groaned. "Come on!"

Don sniggered. _"Now you know how I felt this morning."_

Jess frowned for a second, before a smirk spread across her face and she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper. "And what would you have done if you hadn't woken up? Would you have fucked me over your desk?"

She wasn't usually one to talk like that but the muttered curse she received in response made every second of the embarrassment that was sure to come later worth it.

Right now, she was too far gone to care what she was saying.

"Is that why you're so frustrated?" She continued. "Is that why you wanted me to call? Are you taking things into your own hands, Detective?"

"_What do you think?" _Don asked hoarsely. _"And, as a matter of fact, yes, it is. I wanna actually hear you come for me for once."_

His words elicited another moan and she pushed a second, then a third finger inside herself, closing her eyes, imagining it was his cock thrusting into her.

"_That's it." _His voice probably would have sounded amused, if it wasn't so lust-filled. _"Close your eyes and put yourself in that room, bent over my desk, my hard cock inside you."_

"Oh God, yes …" Jess could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"_You're close, aren't you? I can only imagine how amazing it'll be when I finally make love to you, Jess; how you'll feel around me, what you'll look like when you fall over that edge … Give me something I can draw on until then, baby, please. Come for me."_

One more stroke of her clit and she exploded, crying out his name as she clenched around her fingers.

As she came down from her high, she could hear that he wasn't there yet. "You're not the only one who needs inspiration, Detective." She whispered, still breathless from her climax. "Come on … please …"

"_Oh God, Jess!" _A loud moan punctuated his cry and she managed a triumphant smirk, feeling a thrill go through her at the sound of her name.

"You alright, sweetheart?" She asked innocently.

"_Fuck yeah …" _Don sighed. _"How soon can you get time off work?"_

Jess frowned at the sudden shift in topic. "Erm … Anytime, as long as I give at least three weeks' notice. Why?"

"_I've got a week off from February 8__th__."_ Don told her. _"That gives you enough time. My parents have a house out in Coney Island."_

Jess's breath caught. "Are you asking me to spend a week away with you?"

"_Why not?" _Don asked in response. _"C'mon, Jess; one week, just the two of us, no work …"_

Jess smiled. "I can't see the captain begrudging me a week. Are we ever gonna leave the house?"

Don chuckled. _"Well, it'll be pretty cold, although I can think of a few things I'd like to do on the beach with you."_

"Isn't that public indecency, Detective?" Jess asked innocently.

"_Depends on how public it is."_ Don pointed out, smirk evident in his voice; she was somewhat satisfied to realise that he still sounded slightly out of breath.

"Hmm, maybe later in the summer." Jess suggested with a smile. "When it's warmer."

Don sighed. _"I gotta go. Shift starts at five tomorrow."_

"I get it." Jess rolled onto her stomach. "See if you can start finishing those dreams again."

"_Yeah, well, it's your turn tomorrow." _Don teased.

Jess laughed. "I can think of a few."

Don groaned. _"Tease."_

"You love it." Jess sniggered. "And I want that list as well. Sweet dreams."

"_They will be now. I love you, Jess."_

"I love you too, Don." Jess whispered. "Good night."

"_Night." _A soft click sounded on the other end, followed by a dialling tone, and Jess hung up with a sigh.

As she walked into her bathroom to grab a cold shower – and she needed one – she caught sight of the calendar and grinned, realising that the date he'd given her was just over three weeks away.

In just over three weeks, she'd be in his arms for real, hopefully wearing less than she was now, not that would be difficult.

It was amazing how they'd slipped into conversation after their respective climaxes, especially since it was the first time they'd done anything like that – ever since they'd gotten together a month ago, their emails and conversations had been flirtatious, but this was new territory.

There was something incredibly natural about it all; even now she'd calmed down, she didn't feel embarrassed about what she'd said or done, and she wondered if everything else would come that naturally to them.

She couldn't wait to find out.

**

* * *

AN: This wasn't the direction I'd intended on this story going, but my muse isn't behaving itself and, besides … is anyone out there really complaining? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: None.**

**Warning: There is absolutely no plot or point to the second half of the chapter. Unlike the last chapter, which showed the development of Don and Jess's relationship, this does nothing except indulge my own smutty plot bunnies, which wouldn't let me start their weekend away without writing this first …**

* * *

Chapter Four

"What the hell's goin' on with you, Flack?" Danny asked. "You never do anything anymore."

Don shrugged. "I got a lot goin' on, Messer. 'Sides, I'm at the bar now, right?"

Danny pulled a face, not really having a response, and Don was glad for that. Danny was his best friend, but there was no way he'd understand the logistics of dating a woman he'd seen only once and couldn't have sex with.

All he had to do was wait a week and then he and Jess could just disappear for eight days.

But Danny wasn't going to let it go for much longer, so Don was left with no option but to forget his excuses and join him at the bar to watch the game.

A woman came sashaying over, her eyes flickering to the badges on their belts. A smile on her face, she leaned over the table. "Mind if I join you, Officers?"

"Detectives." Danny corrected with a grin. "And we don't mind at all …"

"Tiffany." She filled in.

Tiffany sat with them for a while, but Don wasn't paying much attention; he heard Danny excuse him, saying it had been a long day, and it wasn't long before she disappeared again.

"What the hell was that?" Danny hissed.

"What was what?" Don asked.

"That woman couldn't have been more obvious if she sat on your lap and asked you to sleep with her." Danny stated, thankfully keeping his voice down. "Where's your head at, Don? She was practically falling out of that dress; you didn't even look …" His eyes widened. "You're seein' someone. And it's serious."

Don sighed, but his phone went off before he could respond and he answered it gratefully. "Flack."

"_Hey." _Jess's voice whispered.

_Oh fuck. _Don tried not to show any outward emotion. "Mom?" He asked, hoping she'd take the hint.

She laughed quietly. _"In public, huh? That's too bad. I miss you."  
_

He knew that voice. It had only been a few weeks since they'd started exchanging really explicit emails and calls, but it had been long enough for him to recognise her tone of voice; she could start reading her shopping list and he was sure she'd get him hard in seconds.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"_I went shopping today." _Jess told him, her voice breathy.

"What did you get?" Don glanced at Danny, seeing the confused expression on his face.

"_Maybe it would be better to wait until next week when I can show you." _Jess suggested coyly. _"I have a feeling you'll approve. There's quite a bit of lace, some silk, but not much material."_

Don took a deep breath. "That sounds fine. I'll talk to you later."

Jess giggled. _"You do that. Make sure you're somewhere private though, Detective, because I need you badly. It's up to you whether you're listening by the time I start screaming your name."_

Don closed his eyes, suddenly very grateful for the loose-fitting pants he was wearing. "I'll keep that in mind. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

Don hung up. "Sorry, Dan; what were you saying?"

Danny stared at him for a second, then grinned. "_That_ was _not_ your mother." He snagged Don's phone. "Jessica? You are seeing someone. Why didn't you say something?"

Don shrugged. "Didn't think you'd get it."

"She hot?" Danny asked.

Don grinned. "Very. She's stunning."

"Good in bed?" Danny smirked.

"First of all, I can't comment on that." Don said, pulling his wallet out. "Second of all, even if I could, I wouldn't."

"You haven't nailed her yet?" Danny asked.

Don pulled a face. "Danny, it's not … This isn't a conventional relationship, alright? That's why I didn't tell you. She lives in Jersey; we've both got crazy schedules. We've met once; everything else has been online or on the phone."

"You're in love with her." Danny murmured, sounding stunned by the realisation. "This isn't a fling, Flack; you meant what you said. You've gone and fallen for her."

"Yeah, I have." Don clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go home and call my girl before she starts without me."

"You coulda just said!" Danny called after him. "I'd've covered for you!"

* * *

Jess felt a little bit guilty about not just asking Don to call her, but she knew he'd have said something if he was working and, besides, he'd gotten into the habit of sending her emails and texts when _she_ was working, several of which had arrived that day.

Jess sent a glance at the window, reassuring herself that her blinds were fully closed.

Despite the cold, she was wearing very little and, when her phone rang and she saw his number on the Caller ID, she slipped that off as well before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

Jess grinned. "I've got a fairly good idea."

"_My best friend dragged me to a bar and I had to get home rock-hard; that's not easy, Jess."_

"I'm sorry." Jess smirked, laying back. "But I missed you. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"_First things first – what are you wearing?"_

"Nothing." Jess murmured.

"_Nothing." _Don repeated. _"As in nothing at all?"_

"As in nothing at all." Jess confirmed, her hand gently tracing circles on her upper body. "I was in my underwear, but my panties were getting soaked so I figured I'd take them off. Didn't wanna ruin them."

Don cleared his throat. _"No, that was probably a good idea."_

"About that payback," Jess gently cupped a breast, teasing it gently, "what do you think?"

"_Hmm. You been thinking about next week?"_

"Oh yeah." Jess groaned.

"_Fantasising?" _Don asked knowingly. _"Alright. Name one that'll surprise me."_

Jess grinned. "Careful, Detective. That could be a double-edged sword."

"_That's fine; I carry a gun."_

Jess laughed. "Fair enough. Alright …" She put the phone on speaker and set it down next to her. "Can you hear me alright?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"I put it on speaker." Jess explained. "I want both hands free." She cleared her throat and dropped her voice to the low seductive tone she knew drove him crazy. "Well, first of all, you need to understand something about me. There've been times over the last few weeks … when we're doing this … and I've heard you falter … and I know what you're thinking."

"_And what's that?" _Don asked.

"You're thinking, 'what's she gonna say if I tell her that I've been thinking about her sucking my cock?'" Jess summarised. "Am I right?" She didn't get a verbal response, but the hitch in his breathing told her she was. "And you were worried because most women hate the idea of that."

"_All women hate the idea of that." _Don corrected.

"I don't." Jess admitted huskily. "I can't help thinking what it'd be like … to be on my knees in front of you, your cock sliding in and out of my mouth as you moan my name …"

"_Jess …"_

"… just like that. Are you touching yourself?" Jess asked knowingly. "I am." She let her other hand travel down her stomach to her core. "God, I'm so wet … I want you to do something for me."

"_Anything."_ Don responded immediately with a groan.

"I want you to close your eyes and pretend that I'm with you." Jess didn't raise her voice, or change her tone, or speed up her words. "I'm kneeling between your legs, licking and sucking the tip of your cock … Mmm, you taste so good … You start playing with my hair and I know what you want …" Her fingers flitted over her clit and she let out a moan. "So I take you deeper … and deeper … until you can feel yourself hitting the back of my throat with each thrust."

"_Oh God … Jess …"_

Jess took a shaky breath, her body shuddering as her fingers thrust into her soaking core over and over again. "Fuck …"

"_You look fuckin' amazing between my legs like that, but I can see how close you are, so I pull you up and you straddle me, taking my cock inside you."_

"Feels so good …" Jess groaned.

"_I sit up and take you even deeper … fuck, you're so tight around me … I start rubbing your clit with one hand and take one of those beautiful breasts in my mouth … I wanna make you come before I do."_

"But I can tell you're holding back …" Jess gasped, teetering on the edge. "So I tighten around you. Come for me … please …" She heard him call her name, accompanied by a deep groan, and flicked her thumb once more, following him over with a cry.

For a few seconds, all that could be heard was the sounds of the two catching their breath.

Then Don chuckled. _"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"_

"Only every day." Jess responded cheekily. "Did I surprise you?"

"_Hell yeah." _Don answered. _"In a very, very good way. Do you really fantasize about that?"_

"Yeah." Jess admitted, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"_And you actually enjoy it?" _Don asked, sounding sceptical.

"Well," Jess sighed. "I've never had a problem with it before, but I never used to do it because I enjoyed it. I used to do it because every guy I've ever been with was so fuckin' awful in bed, it meant that I at least had time to fake it if I got him off first." She smiled. "I never used to really think about it, but with you …" She felt her face heat in a blush. "With you, I can't help thinking about it."

"_You really are amazing." _Don said affectionately. _"Are you really not wearing anything?"_

"Uh huh." Jess rolled over onto her stomach, relishing in the feeling of cool cotton sheets on her overheated body. "I think I need to change my sheets." She grinned at his laughter.

"_Jess, can you do something for me?"_

"You want a photo?" Jess guessed.

Don chuckled. _"Yeah, but I want to be able to touch when I see you naked for the first time. No, I want a picture of something you bought today."_

"Hang on." Jess slipped a robe on and rooted through her shopping bags, pulling out a lacy black negligee that, she knew, left little to the imagination. Laying it out on her bed – making sure she picked a dry patch of sheets – she snapped a picture with her cellphone and sent it to his. "Okay, it's on its way." She heard the beep of a phone on the other end of the line and waited.

"_Damn …"_ Don whispered. _"You're bringin' that next week, right?"_

"Well, yeah, that's why I bought it. Who's gonna see it here?" Jess teased lightly.

"_Hopefully no one." _Don muttered darkly.

"Exactly." Jess smiled softly. "You're the only man in my life, Don." She hesitated. "Well, barring my dad and my brothers, but I don't really want to include them."

Don chuckled. _"Fair enough." _He sighed. _"God, I miss you."_

"I miss you too." Jess murmured. "Just one more week."

"_Thank God." _Don said. _"I don't think I'd cope much longer."_

"Please …" Jess rolled her eyes, grinning. "I think you just want to get me into bed."

"_You got me." _Don teased, before adding seriously, _"You know that's not true, right?"_

"Of course." Jess assured him. "I was joking."

"_Because I fell in love with your heart, not your body." _Don continued. _"Although your body is fuckin' unbelievable. And yeah, I know that even though I've only seen you in clothes."_

"Then I hope you're not overestimating me." Jess commented.

"_Oh, I'm not." _Don told her. _"I know I'm not. And if you haven't forgotten those other jerks by now, you will have by the end of next week."_

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact?"

Don chuckled. _"Oh, I promise, baby, you won't be able to remember your own name by the time we're done."_

"Promise?" Jess asked coyly.

"_Promise. I love you, Jess."_

"I love you too, Don." Jess lay back again, hearing his phone go off again. "Is that work?"

Don cursed under his breath. _"Yeah, it is. Captain knows I'm off the radar next week so he's taking advantage of me while he can."_

"You know, out of context, that could sound quite strange." Jess commented.

Don groaned. _"You've got a dirty mind, Jessica."_

Jess sniggered. "You love it."

"_God help me I do." _Don sighed. _"I'll talk to you later, sweetheart."_

"Yeah." Jess agreed, hearing the dial tone a second later. She didn't move, her smile not shifting.

She was quite certain she was looking at the best week of her life. She just hoped reality would live up to expectations.

**

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be their next meeting, I promise XD! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.**

**Series: None.**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Warning: I am gagging on fluff right now, I really am, and I apologise for the slightly sickly nature of this chapter. And, by sickly, I don't mean horrible, I mean the sort of sick you get after eating just a bit too much chocolate (you know, the kind of 'I'm going to regret this tomorrow but it was so worth it' state of mind). But you might not want to read this in public or while eating, just in case you gag on it as I did. My excuse? CBS freakin' killed her; don't complain just because she and Don get a bit sentimental!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Shift patterns and practicality meant that Don and Jess had driven separately to his parents' beach house.

When Jess pulled up outside, Don's car was already there and her face broke into a smile as she got out. _Okay, breathe. It's not like this is a first date or anything; you know him. Tell your stomach to settle down._

Taking a deep breath, she approached the front door. When he'd said Coney Island, she hadn't thought they'd have this much privacy, imagining the boardwalk her parents used to take her to as a child.

From where she was standing, she couldn't even see another house. But she could see a note pinned to the front door addressed to her.

_Jess,_

_Don't bother knocking; door's open._

_Love, Don_

Jess smiled and pushed the door open, getting hit instantly by the aroma of some sort of pasta dish. _Maybe lasagne._

She set her bag down in the hall and went in search of her boyfriend, finding him in the kitchen. "Hey."

Don turned with a grin. "Hey beautiful." He took her hand and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply.

"Wow …" Jess murmured when he pulled away. "Can I go back out and come back in again?"

Don chuckled. "No. You're staying here with me."

"Mmm, okay then." Jess murmured, leaning against him. "Why do I smell Italian?"

"Because I'm cooking dinner." Don answered. "You like lasagne, right?"

"Love it." Jess assured him. "You never mentioned you could cook."

"Didn't think it was important." Don shrugged.

"Oh, it's _very _important." Jess told him with a soft smile. "Means I don't have to do all the cooking. You didn't need to do this."

Don sighed. "Jess, our relationship hasn't been the most conventional. At least let me make you dinner before I completely take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me." Jess repeated under her breath with a grin. "Honestly."

Don grinned at her. "You're right. At least allow me to feed myself before _you_ take advantage of _me_."

Jess's mouth fell open and she swatted his arm. "Hey."

Don caught her hand as it drew back and kissed her again. "You know what I mean. Did you bring anything with you?"

"My bag's in the hall." Jess answered.

"Up the stairs; first room on your left." Don told her. "And then dinner should be ready."

Jess kissed his cheek and returned to where she'd left her bag, carrying it upstairs. It was easy to find the room, because it was the only door was open and she noticed another bag propped up against the wall.

_Guess we're sharing a room. _Jess smiled, realising that she would usually be annoyed that he hadn't asked her, but there was something incredibly romantic about the notion.

She didn't bother unpacking, knowing she could do that tomorrow morning, and returned downstairs, where, as predicted, dinner was waiting.

Conversation flowed light and casual, neither mentioning work through a silent agreement. When the plates were clean, Don stood and extended a hand to her, pulling a remote from his pocket. "Dance with me?"

A smile spread across her face as she took his hand. "You sure know how to treat a girl."

Don chuckled, pressing a button, and music began playing somewhere in the room. "You can blame my mother for that."

"Mmm, thank her, I think." Jess corrected gently, as his arms held her close.

"Unfortunately, she didn't teach me how to dance." Don grinned.

Jess chuckled. "Do I seem like the kinda girl who knows how to dance, Don?"

"Now you mention it …" Don trailed off with an exaggerated wince as she feigned offence and smacked his arm lightly. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I was kidding."

"I know." Jess rested her head against his chest and sighed softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jess." Don whispered into her hair.

For a few minutes there was no sound except for the soft music floating around them. Don's hands slowly moved back from her waist, running over her back.

Jess felt shivers run through her at his touch, even through her shirt; she could tell that wasn't his intention but it was different to the last time they were together.

It hadn't been his intention then either, but this shot of need, of want, of desire that coursed through her wasn't accompanied by an argument or a question; there was no way she'd stop him this time.

If he only made a move to _start_ something.

As she sighed into his shirt, his movements changed; one hand slid down to her hip, the other up to tangle in her hair.

Then he pulled back and kissed her.

This wasn't exploratory like their first kiss, or filled with promise like the embrace he'd greeted her with, or tender like the one they'd just shared.

It was just there and seemed to send a frisson through her, resting on her heart where it beat a consistent tattoo. _I want you._

Parting her lips to grant him access, Jess wove her fingers into his hair, silently pleading with him not to stop.

"Jess …" Don's mouth slid from hers to her neck, nipping the skin there before soothing it. "I …"

"I know." Jess gasped, her head falling back to allow him better access. "I know …"

The hand on her waist shifted and pressed against her ass, forcing her closer to him.

"I need you, Jess." His voice was low and trembled slightly and she couldn't help the heat that ignited in her belly, remembering the things that voice had whispered over the phone.

She needed him – wanted him – just as much, but there was a strange tension between them, stifling their desire and that needed to go.

Forcing herself to break the embrace, Jess stepped back, putting some space between them. "Well, I don't know about you, Don, but I've always found sex on the couch to be a little uncomfortable, so if you're going to act on that, we're gonna need to move this upstairs."

Just like that, the tension evaporated, leaving behind the familiarity of their banter, which was no less charged, but much more comfortable.

Don grinned at her. "Who said I was gonna act on it?"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You'd damn well better; I didn't drive out here to take care of things myself. I've done enough of that, thanks." She stepped backwards towards the door. "Coming, Detective?"

Don shook his head with a smirk. "No, Jess; you are." He scooped her into his arms and kissed her again.

Jess didn't know how he got them both up the stairs but she wasn't complaining. She couldn't help giggling though.

"What's funny?" Don asked with a smile.

"When I was a kid, I always wondered if I'd ever find a guy who'd sweep me off my feet." Jess smirked.

"Well, I'm not wearing armour." Don pointed out. "And I doubt the man of your dreams ever did this." He tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed and crawled on top of her, pressing his mouth to hers.

Not breaking the kiss, Jess flipped them, straddling his waist. "He just did." She murmured against his lips.

The only sign Don gave that he heard her was the hand on her lower back pulling her closer, before he rolled over so they were lying side by side.

Breaking the kiss, Don grinned at her. "So what are you wearing?"

Jess laughed at the familiar question. "We're not on the phone anymore." She pointed out in a low voice. "Why don't you just see for yourself?"

Don sat up and reached for her shirt, tugging it over her head revealing a deep purple silk bra. A smile crossed his face as he popped open the button of her pants and tugged them down her legs, pulling them off with her shoes, revealing matching silk panties.

Moving back to kneel beside her, Don brushed a hair from her face, before letting his finger trail down her neck.

"I promised myself," he said quietly. "I promised myself I'd take this slowly … because I want to go to sleep tonight knowing that I know you better than you know yourself." His lips brushed against the junction of her shoulder. "But I don't think I have that much restraint."

Jess sucked in a breath as his fingers moved down to tease the edge of her bra. "We've got all week." She reminded him, unbuttoning his shirt. Her gaze dropped to his chest as she pushed it off his shoulder and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. "Wow."

She hadn't realised she'd said it aloud, but she must have, because his response was a cocky smirk that should have seemed arrogant but actually made her want him all the more.

"See something you like, angel?"

He very rarely used her last name, but when he did, it sounded more like a term of endearment. She'd asked him on the phone once and he'd responded:

"_I'd call you that regardless, Jess. As far as I'm concerned, you are. You're like the only thing that keeps me sane; gives me the strength to carry on though all the crap I have to deal with. You _are_ my angel."_

Shaking herself from memory lane, Jess refocused on the question. "You know I do." She ran a hand across his chest, a soft smirk replacing the glazed look in her eyes, before she pushed lightly, nudging him into his back so she could straddle his waist.

Don put his hands on her knees and slid them over her thighs to her hips. "I was right, you know."

"About what?" Jess asked.

"Your body is fuckin' unbelievable." Don told her, his eyes dark with lust.

"And you're overdressed." Jess returned smoothly, tugging on his belt.

"We both are." Don murmured, and something he'd once said to her came to mind: _"There's almost nothing sexier than a beautiful woman taking her clothes off for you."_

"True." Jess conceded, halting her movements and sliding off him. "Well, we'd better do something about it."

"Uh huh." Don stood up, picking up where she left off.

Jess unhooked her bra and lay back, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She pulled it slowly away from her body, taking a certain amount of satisfaction in the way his jeans grew visibly tighter. "That looks uncomfortable." She commented.

"I can handle it." Don said quietly. "Keep going."

Jess hooked her fingers into her panties and lifted her hips, tugging them down and kicked them to the ground. "Your turn."

Don unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers, his hard member springing free.

"I underestimated you." Jess commented breathlessly, shifting so she was kneeling on the bed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Don asked.

"Good." Jess reached out and wrapped a hand lightly around the base of his cock. "Very good."

"Jess …" Don warned in a low hiss as her hand began to move slowly up and down.

"What's the matter?" Jess asked sweetly.

"Later." Don managed to choke out, seizing her hand. "Like you said, we've got all week."

Jess looked up into his eyes and felt a shot of disbelief. _Is this really happening? Since when is it possible to meet a guy who's hot and smart and funny and has an emotional age above eight? All of that and he's not gay or married. Since when is that possible?_

"Jess," his hand slid up to cup her face. "You okay?"

Jess slid her hands into his hair and kissed him softly. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." She requested quietly.

Don let out a soft chuckle against her lips, his other arm curving around her back to keep her against him. "This isn't a dream." He nudged her back so she was lying on her back and he was leaning over her, his lips travelling down her neck once again but with more urgency this time. "I want you so much … I need you so much."

Jess made a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a moan as he pushed his hips against hers. Her nails dug into his bag and he groaned into her skin. "Don …" she whispered against his cheek. "Need you … now …"

Don reached under the pillow and retrieved a foil square.

Jess couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped her. "Someone's prepared." She didn't give him a chance to respond, taking the condom from him and flipping them over.

She tore the packet open and rolled the protective glove down over his hard member, before sinking down onto him. "Oh God …"

"Feels so good …" Don groaned, thrusting up into her.

"Yes …" Jess rocked her hips against him, her head falling back.

Their voices weren't loud, but they seemed to echo off the walls and fill the air around them.

Don sat up and kissed her, causing her to take him deeper inside her. His hands rose to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, as his lips caressed the column of her throat, murmuring words of love against her skin, making her shudder as his voice vibrated through her.

"I'm so close." He whispered, one hand sliding to her ass to pull her closer. "And I know you are. You're so tight around me, sweetheart … Come for me, beautiful …"

"Don … yes … yes … oh … oh God …" Jess cried out as her climax washed over her, her legs clamping down either side of his hips, and he exploded inside her as her inner muscles squeezed even tighter.

Don pressed his mouth to hers, muffling her groans and cries, and she rocked against him, drawing both orgasms out for as long as possible.

Finally, she slumped against him, gasping for breath, and Don eased them back onto the pillows, kissing her softly before withdrawing and leaving her there.

For a split-second, Jess entertained the idea that he might not return, but she dismissed it immediately. For once, she couldn't doubt the strength and depth of his feelings for her and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"You look happy." Don commented, rejoining her.

Jess shifted towards him, feeling him take her hand beneath the sheets. "I am. And you're grinning just as much."

"Well, of course I am." Don kissed her head. "I get to spend a whole week with the woman I love."

Jess tilted her head back. "Do you want me to leave before she gets here?"

"Not funny." Don growled, poking her ribs lightly, eliciting a giggle. It was a cute sound, but it had the unfortunate side-effect that she squirmed away from him.

"Nuh-uh, get back here." He pulled her back into his arms, so her head rested on his chest.

"Face it," Jess murmured, "you're grinning because you just had sex; it's a male thing."

"That wasn't sex." Don disagreed. "Trust me, Jess; I've had sex and it's never _that_ good."

Jess chuckled. "I'm with you on that one. I vote we stay in bed all week."

"We gotta eat." Don pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Jess sighed.

"If it helps, there's something on my list that involves the kitchen." Don kissed her neck, smirking against it.

"What list?" Jess frowned.

"You know, the one of all the things I wanna do with you." Don reminded her. "Did you happen to bring a skirt with you?"

Jess laughed. "No. I did bring my uniform though, just in case. Well, I don't know if I'll get called back, do I?" She added, feeling rather that hearing his laughter. "Don't wanna get caught short."

"Please, you were thinking of that first fantasy conversation." Don accused. "Don't have my work desk here, but the kitchen table should do."

"Is that where the kitchen figures in on the list?" Jess asked, shifting so she could see his face.

"No." Don brushed the hair out of her face. "No, the kitchen figures in several other places though."

"You never did tell me about it." Jess prompted, tracing circles on his shoulder.

"Well, the most important part is irrelevant now." Don admitted.

"Just sex, right?" Jess guessed with a grin.

"Actually, no." Don kissed her. "I told you earlier; I wanted to take it slowly and make love to you until neither of us could walk straight."

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to do that tomorrow." Jess smiled, settling down at his side again. "Why's that irrelevant?"

"You're gonna think it's incredibly corny and a bit fluffy." Don warned.

"Try me." Jess challenged.

"Well, I've kinda realised that, with the way I feel about you, I don't think there's anything we could do that would be 'just sex'." Don explained softly. "So I added a new thing to my list."

"Which is?" Jess prompted.

"I want to make love to you every day until you tell me to leave." Don told her, not shying away from her probing gaze.

"And what if I never tell you to leave?" Jess asked quietly, afraid that raising her voice any higher would break whatever spell had fallen over them.

Cupping her face, Don kissed her again, pulling back just far enough to rest his forehead against hers. "I hope you don't."

**

* * *

AN: Don't say I didn't warn you. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: None.  
****Spoilers: None.**

**Okay, I'm really sorry that all of my CSINY stories are in a bit of a rut at the moment, but I just got the NCIS Seasons 1-6 box-set and decided to start over on my NCIS stories (yes, this is shameless plugging; I am a Tate fan at heart and it is my Tate series that I'm re-writing, but I do have several Tiva oneshots up, so please take a look at them, whatever floats your boat).**

**Anyway, to make up for the lack of progress in this fic, here's some extra smutty smutness!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Jess woke the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen. She smiled into the pillow, feeling her body aching deliciously from the night before.

Her stomach growled and she reluctantly removed herself from the warm cocoon of blankets, staggering slightly as her legs threatened to give out.

_Well, he did say I wouldn't be able to walk straight. _Jess stooped to grab Don's discarded shirt and slipped it over her head, not bothering with underwear.

Don, sure enough, was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He didn't notice her arrival so she leaned against the doorframe and watched him for a second. He was dressed in only a pair of boxers and she took the opportunity to admire him, her body still aching but now in a very different way.

As soon as there was no risk of first-degree burns, Jess wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. "Morning."

"Morning." Don turned in her arms and kissed her softly. "What woke you?"

"Bacon." Jess answered with a grin.

Don chuckled. "You hungry?"

"I am." Jess smirked. "Which leaves us with a dilemma."

"Does it?" Don asked. "How's that?"

"Well, I _am_ hungry," Jess admitted, "but it's not quite food I'm interested in right now."

"No dilemma there." Don told her, bending to nibble her neck. "I can reheat the food." With his free hand, he slid the plates of food into the oven to keep warm.

"True." Jess agreed with a soft sigh that turned into a moan as his ministrations became a little firmer. Tilting her head back to give him better access, she pressed her hips against his, moaning as she found him hard already. "What are you thinking, Detective?"

Don chuckled lowly as his fingers slid under her shirt. "I'm thinking you couldn't look sexier than you do right now."

Jess smirked. "Really? And what's so sexy about most of my body being covered?" Her hands rested on his hips, pushing his boxers down.

"You're wearing nothing but my shirt." Don corrected, kissing her.

"And you're wearing nothing at all." Jess added, as his boxers fell to the ground and he sprung to attention.

"Then you need to catch up." Don told her, but she caught his hands as they reached for her shirt.

"I have a better idea." Jess murmured, placing his hands on the counter and sinking to her knees.

"Jess …" Don let out a soft hiss as her hand wrapped around his member. "Are you …?"

"I told you, Don," Jess smirked up at him, "I'm hungry." Her lips closed around the tip of his cock effectively cutting off any protests he had.

She moved slowly, gradually taking more of him into her mouth, occasionally releasing him to let her hands glide freely.

"God, Jess …" Don whispered, his fingers threading into her hair.

By the way his grip tightened, Jess knew he was close. Her lips slid over him, so he bumped against the back of her throat, and her hands slid down to cup his balls, cradling them tenderly. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, barely blinking.

For Don, that was what pushed him over the edge. Despite their talk on the phone the previous week, he still didn't quite believe that she had no problems and actually _wanted _to do this, but there was no mistaking the look of lust and desire in her eyes.

"Jess …" He whispered.

Jess smirked around his cock and sped up her movements, coaxing him closer and closer until he tumbled over the edge with a cry of her name.

Swallowing the seed that spilled into her mouth, Jess pulled away and straightened up, casually asking, "Breakfast?"

Don took a few deep breaths before tugging her into his arms. "Breakfast can wait." He kissed her hard and she responded eagerly, letting him taste himself as their tongues battled playfully.

When Jess bumped into the kitchen table, she reluctantly broke their embrace, which only served to divert his attention to her neck as he began fumbling with her shirt. "Don … Don …" she managed to gasp out, "we don't have a …"

Don lifted his head with a grin and, just as he'd done the previous night, produced a condom from somewhere behind her.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You're taking being prepared to ridiculous levels, my love."

"Call it optimism." Don murmured, kissing her quickly. "I did tell you there was something on my list that involved the kitchen."

"Any more of those lying around?" Jess asked, more interested than anything.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, sweetheart." Don told her, pushing his shirt off her shoulders.

"Do I get a prize if I find them all?" Jess smirked, her head falling back with a groan as his fingers brushed against her soaking wet core.

"I think we both do." Don slid his hands to the backs of her thighs and she grasped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting out another soft moan when he brushed against her, clearly ready for her again.

Don moved carefully so she was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, at just the right height, and quickly rolled the condom on before thrusting into her.

Jess cried out, arching into him as her walls clenched. "I thought …" she managed to gasp out "… you said it had nothing … to do with the table."

"It doesn't." Don admitted, somehow keeping enough sense to know what she was referring to. "I just want you."

"I'm not … oh God … complaining!" Jess's grip tightened to the point she was sure she'd leave marks but she didn't care.

Unlike the previous night, which had been wrought with unsatisfied desires but still managed to stay tender, this was fast and frantic and he slammed into her so hard she thought she might bruise but didn't care because she _needed_ him.

One hand tweaked and teased a breast and he kissed her over and over again, murmuring loving words between each one as his other hand slid down to her clit and rubbed hard.

"Don! Oh, God, yes, right there … right there … don't stop … yes … yes …" Her voice rose into a scream and she came hard, her body shuddering with pleasure.

"Jess …" Don's groan was muffled by her mouth as he kissed her, following her over the edge.

Jess shuddered in his arms, clinging to him. "Wow …"

"Mmm, that about sums it up." Don agreed, moving to kiss her head. "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"Maybe." Jess murmured into his chest. "What was the question?"

Don chuckled. "Never mind." He tilted her face upwards and kissed her. "Breakfast?"

"God, yes; I'm starving." Jess laughed, pulling away from him. "But I'm making dinner."

"And she can cook." Don kissed her again. "Are you sure there's no chance of converting you into a Rangers fan?"

Jess smirked. "Sorry. Devils girl through and through."

Don sighed. "Ah, well, can't have it all, I suppose. Anyway …" He stooped to pick up his shirt and tossed it to her, before retrieving the plates from the oven. "Breakfast is served, m'lady."

* * *

Jess had just finished unpacking – which hadn't taken her very long – and was about to run back downstairs. They had gone for a walk on the beach that morning, so she had taken advantage of the Rangers game that afternoon, since her team wasn't playing, but now, just as she was about to leave their room, she hesitated.

As the second period ended and the intermission began, Don turned the TV off; he didn't need to watch the end, his team could never pull it back.

"Game finish early?"

Don didn't look up. "No, we …" He raised an eyebrow as she settled in the chair across the room, dressed in his Rangers jersey. "Thought you said you were a Devils girl?"

"Devils aren't playing." Jess smirked. "Besides, I was a little cold and this is comfy. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." Don held up the remote. "You want the game back on?"

Jess shrugged. "Up to you."

Curious now, Don turned the TV back on and returned to the game, but he was more interested in watching her. _No wonder she's cold; she's wearing shorts in February. _His eyes settled on her legs, occasionally flicking back up to her face to make sure she hadn't caught him staring at her.

_God knows why. It's not a crime to stare at your own girlfriend._

The third time he glanced up, her hands caught his attention instead. They were playing with the hem of her – his – jersey and, as they did, it was slowly inching upwards.

Don shifted slightly in his seat, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure growing in his pants. She already looked sexy as hell anyway, and the gradually appearing skin only added to that.

His mouth went dry as no extra material appeared and he realised, with a shock, that she was completely naked underneath.

The realisation made his cock harden even more, especially when the hemline reached the top of her thighs, revealing her centre, which was glistening.

Almost as soon as it had appeared, it vanished as she released the material and smoothed it back down over her legs.

Don narrowed his eyes, looking back up at her face. She still wasn't looking at him, but there was a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Calmly Don stood up and grinned to himself when he saw her stiffen. He crossed the room; her eyes slid from the TV to his face and he could see the hunger in them.

Leaning down, he whispered, "I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?"

Years of keeping a straight face on the job came together as Jess tried to hide her surprise. "Erm, okay. Thanks."

Don kissed her chastely on the forehead and walked into the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths, before grabbing two beers from the fridge and returning to the living room.

Putting them both on the side table next to Jess, Don knelt down in front of her. "You alright, Jess? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Jess told him, still looking a little puzzled. "Don …"

"You know," Don interrupted, fingering the jersey, "this has always been one of my fantasies."

Jess smirked. "Really?"

"Uh huh. There's just one thing missing …" Don's hands suddenly slid to the backs of her thighs and lifted, parting them at the same time.

Jess let out a surprised shriek as she slid down a few inches, the jersey riding up so that nothing was hidden anymore.

"Maybe not." Don shook his head with a smirk. "Now what on earth possessed you to wear nothing but a hockey jersey on a cold day like today?"

Jess flushed. "I …"

"I think there's something you want." Don whispered against her knee, watching her skin erupt with goosebumps. "Am I right?"

"Yes …" Jess responded in a low voice.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Don prompted quietly.

"I …" Jess let out a soft gasp as his lips slid up the inside of her thigh.

"Not gonna tell me?" Don nibbled her skin lightly. "Alright. I guess I'll have to decide." He ran his tongue along the junction of her thigh, eliciting another gasp, and took a deep breath.

Jess finally found her voice. "You don't have to do that."

Don glanced up. "Do you not want me to?"

Again, her face turned slightly pink. "It's not that … most guys don't want …"

Satisfied that her protest was for his sake and not her own, Don pressed his mouth against her clit, flicking it with his tongue, making her cut herself off with a moan. "You taste amazing." He told her, matter-of-factly. "I always knew you would."

Tilting his head slightly, Don set about exploring her thoroughly, wanting to memorise every inch of her.

He couldn't understand why so many guys had a problem with this, especially with _her_. She was so beautiful, so captivating, that he couldn't imagine anyone not taking the time to worship her body in every way they could at every opportunity they had.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he pushed it away, not really wanting to think about her past lovers, focusing instead on the way she tasted.

And the way she sounded.

He couldn't ignore the gasps and cries that escaped her mouth, feeling his pants grow tighter with every sound she made. They elicited moan from him and the sound vibrated through her.

"Don!" Jess's hands shot to his hair, but, rather than pulling him closer, she tugged lightly, in a silent signal to stop.

Reluctantly, Don followed her unspoken command, drawing back to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh. "Okay?"

"More than okay." Jess managed, breathlessly. "But I want you. In me. Now."

Don smirked, not bothering to hide his satisfaction. "You know what you need to look for then. Last one." He added, seeing her slightly exasperated expression. "You find it and I'm all yours."

Jess groaned. "Don …" She shivered lightly as he continued gently stroking her, not hard enough to grant her any form of release, but enough to keep her on the edge. "Would you just …?"

"Now, Officer Angell, we've got all day." Don teased. "I promise it's not hidden that well."

"Here's an idea, _Detective_," Jess narrowed her eyes at him, "why don't we forget the treasure hunt and you just fuck me now."

The slight growl that had entered her voice sent a shot of heat through him and he bit back a moan. "But …"

"I'm on the pill and we're both fine." Jess hissed, her hips bucking towards him as he increased the pressure slightly. "Please …"

The idea was tempting, very tempting, but Don shook his head. "As much as I'd love to do that, Jess, there's something very intimate about that."

"What's this then?" Jess asked dryly referring to the fact that she was naked from the waist down with her legs spread so that there was no part of her he couldn't see.

"I mean," Don slid a hand under the cushion beneath her, withdrawing a condom, "when that happens, I want it to be in a bed, properly. Not a quickie in the living room."

"Believe me, Don; there's nothing _quick_ about this." Jess muttered.

Don rolled his eyes and leaned in, replacing his fingers with his mouth once again. As soon as her eyes fluttered closed with a groan, he took advantage of her distraction to undo his pants and slip the condom on. Then, placing his hands firmly on her waist, he tugged her down into his lap, sliding inside her with a fluid movement.

"Fuck …" Jess gasped, feeling him fill her even more than he had that morning or last night.

Don paused. "Okay?"

"Oh, God, yes." Jess whispered, a soft smile on her face. "You feel … so good …" She rose up, letting him slide out of her, before dropping down again, circling her hips. "You can't be comfortable."

"Baby, I'm inside you; how could I not be?" Don groaned, gripping her hips.

Jess let him slip out again, but this time stayed hovered over him. "Lie down."

Don grinned at her. "I got a better idea. Why don't you lie down?"

"I like that one better." Jess reclined on the carpet, one arm over her head as she watched him tug his shirt and pants off. "You got two minutes, Don." She warned, sliding a hand under his jersey to caress her breasts.

"You have no idea how sexy that looks." Don told her softly, kneeling between her legs. Again he grasped thighs, lifting them so they were spread apart for him. "Admittedly, that looks better."

"How close are you?" Jess asked, running her other hand down to caress her centre. "I'm soaking." She purred. "All because of you."

"Jess, I'm happy to watch you get yourself off." Don told her with a smirk. "But I think you want something more."

"I do." Jess slowly removed her hand from her core and dragged it back up her body, slipping her finger into her mouth, sucking it clean.

"Fuck, you're amazing …" Don groaned, sinking into her again. "You're gonna get friction burns." He added, glancing at her elbows, bare since she'd pushed the jersey sleeves up.

"I don't care!" Jess gasped, clenching around him. "Just fuck me!"

That was a command he wasn't about to disobey and he began to move inside her. She might not care now, but he knew she would later, so he kept his movements gentle, but, by pushing her legs back so her ankles rested on his shoulders, he could sink so deep inside her that it didn't matter.

He was already on the edge from her little show, as well as the way she'd tasted and sounded as he pleasured her, but she was much closer to release and he knew it. He wanted her to get there before him, but this time he had a feeling that even that wouldn't be enough.

Then, as her climax began to wash over her, she began talking to him.

"_Qu'est-ce que ton fantaisie la plus sauvage? __Je le ferai, pour toi, n'importe quoi …"_

He had no idea of what she was saying, but the sultry tone of her voice left little to the imagination. She pushed his hockey jersey up so it exposed her breasts, one of which was still being teased and kneaded by her left hand.

That image, combined with her voice, turned out to be all he needed to follow her over the edge with a cry.

As their breathing slowed, Don slipped his hands round to her back, pulling her against his chest as he sat back, then straightened up with her still in his arms, before sitting in the armchair she'd just vacated, letting her settle in his lap.

His lips ghosted across hers. "French?"

Jess smirked. "_Ma grand-mère ne parle pas anglais."_

"In English." Don chuckled.

"My grandmother doesn't speak English." Jess complied. "She's French-Canadian."

"Gotcha." Don kissed her neck and released her so she could shift in his lap so her legs were draped over his, rather than straddling him. "You are so sexy." He whispered.

"This is the last time you'll see me in a Rangers jersey." Jess warned.

"I kinda got that." Don murmured.

"Speaking of the Rangers," Jess glanced at the TV, "you won."

Don smiled lazily. "Amazingly enough, Jess, I don't care."

* * *

**AN: I must admit that I borrowed the French lines at the end there from 'Rhapsody for Two' by Fixomnia Scribble – go read if you haven't already. It means:**

'**What's your wildest fantasy? I'll do it, anything for you …"**

**I do speak a little French, but not that much, and online translators don't tend to be very accurate when it comes to things like this, so if anyone's got any ideas (either for this or for 'Chicken Soup').**

**On a side-note, I promise this fic does have a plot … somewhere. Review please!**


End file.
